The Legend of Zelda: Holiday in Hyrule
by HyruleKing
Summary: When CJ gives Shaylene new Duel Monsters cards for Skyloftia, Hyrule's Christmas, they decided what better way to try them out that with a duel in Skyloft. Warning: Skyward Sword Spoilers


**Holiday in Hyrule**

"Morning, kiddo." King CJ Francis of Hyrule said, as his best friend and Queen of Hyrule, Shaylene, came walking into Hyrule Castle's ballroom.

"Morning." Shaylene said. She walked over to CJ and smiled as he gave her a good morning hug and a kiss on the forehead. She looked at the 7-foot evergreen tree that sat in front of them, decorated with light, tinsel and various glass ornaments, some shaped like the different races of Hyrule. Atop the tree was a wooden figure of a large red bird. Riding the bird was Hyrule's legendary Hero, Link. Shaylene smiled, knowing that the Link on the figure was representative of her ancestor, Link, the Hero of Skyloft, and Hyrule's first Sage of Life.

"Happy Skyloftia." CJ said, grabbing one of the presents under the tree and handing it to Shaylene.

"It's kinda weird celebrating Skyloftia after celebrating Christmas for so long." Shaylene said. "But at least the traditions are pretty similar." She opened the gift and smiled widely at a brand new pack of Duel Monsters cards, all specially hand made by CJ. Because not only was CJ the King of Hyrule, but he was also the co-owner of the world's biggest Duel Monsters card company, Industrial Illusions, and he ran the branch of the company in Hyrule.

"These are all special cards based off of the legends of Skyloft… The legends of your ancestor and his journey." CJ said.

"Wow…" Shaylene said. "Thanks."

"And, to celebrate Skyloftia this year, what do you say we take a trip to Skyloft and duel in the plaza with your brand new cards?" CJ asked.

"No way!" Shaylene exclaimed. "I'd love to!"

A short time later, CJ and Shaylene walked into the rebuilt Temple of Hylia, in the Sacred Grove, resting place of the Master Sword, where they stepped into a golden portal and soon emerged on the floating island of Skyloft. They walked to opposite sides of the plaza and activated their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" They exclaimed, as Shaylene drew 5 cards and CJ drew 6.

"I'll start!" CJ said. "I'll place two cards face down and summon a monster in defense mode. Go."

"I summon Surface Demon – Bokoblin (ATK: 1700) and thanks to his ability, I can Special Summon Surface Demon – Cursed Bokoblin (DEF: 1200)." Shaylene said, summoning a red goblin creature in a blue bandana carrying a large sword. Then, next to him appeared a purple zombie-like clone of the goblin. "Bokoblin, attack!"

"You attacked my Cyber Jar!" CJ said. "Now, all our monsters are destroyed. Next we pick up 5 cards and special summon any low level monsters we pick up. The rest of the cards are added to our hands. I got Gerudo Dancer (ATK: 1600) and Gerudo Witch Kotake (ATK: 1700)." Then, a red-haired Gerudo woman in a red bikini appeared on the field, followed by a witch in black robes with ice for hair.

"I got Eldin, Sacred Dragon of Din (ATK: 2000)." Shaylene said, summoning a red dragon. "Eldin, attack!"

"Activate trap! Stealth Mission Fail!" CJ said. "Since you attacked a Gerudo monster, I can negate your attack and search through my deck for another Gerudo… So I choose Gerudo Witch Koume (ATK: 1900)!" Then, another witch appeared on the field, identical to the first but with fire for hair. "Next, I activate the quick-play spell card, Gerudo Sandstorm! Since I control 3 Gerudos, I can destroy up to 3 of your monsters, so goodbye Eldin!"

"Thanks to Eldin's effect, I can add a card with 'Sacred Dragon', 'Din' or 'Hero' from my deck to my hand, so I choose Lanayru, Sacred Dragon of Nayru." Shaylene said. "Now, I end my turn by using Monster Reborn to revive Cursed Bokoblin (DEF: 1200). Go."

"I tune Kotake and Koume together to create Twinrova, Gerudo Sorceress Sisters (ATK: 2900)." CJ said, as his two witches combined together to form a less gruesome witch in a black top, white Arabian-style pants, with fire for half of her hair and ice for the other, carrying two wands: one of fire and one of ice. "Now, thanks to Twinrova's ability, I can pay 2000 life points (LP: 8000 – 2000) and sacrifice her to invoke the Evil's Summoning Ritual!"

"Uh oh…" Shaylene said.

"This lets me summon Ganondorf, the King of Evil (ATK: 4500)!" CJ said, as a hologram of the King of Evil appeared on the field. "Next, I use the power of the equip spell, Red Moon Festival! Thanks to this, I can revive a Gerudo in my graveyard, and I'll choose Twinrova."

"Oh great…" Shaylene said sarcastically.

"Now, because a Dark monster was summoned, Ganondorf gains a spell counter (SC: 1) and an extra 1000 attack points (ATK: 5500)." CJ said. "And next I sacrifice Twinrova and my Dancer to summon myself… CJ, Sage of Shadow (ATK: 3000)! Now, since a Dark monster was Tributed and another was summoned, that's 2 more counters for Ganondorf (SC: 3) (ATK: 7500)."

_I'm glad my Cursed Bokoblin can't be destroyed in battle…_ Shaylene thought.

"I play Canyon of the Desert Protectors, which gives all Gerudos an extra 700 points." CJ said. "And I'm treated as a Gerudo (ATK: 3700). Now, I remove a counter from Ganondorf (SC: 2) (ATK: 6500), allowing him to deal Piercing Damage until the End Phase. Ganondorf, attack Cursed Bokoblin!" Shaylene gasped as Ganondorf struck the Bokoblin and the resulting shockwave struck her (LP: 8000 – 5300).

"Your move, kiddo." CJ said.

"I summon Lanayru, Sacred Dragon of Nayru (DEF: 1400)." Shaylene said, summoning a golden dragon. "Next, I activate Sacred Cloud Barrier." Then, a wall of clouds appeared around Shaylene's field. "Thanks to this, you can't attack my monsters. Go."

"I lay a card face down." CJ said. "Go."

"I summon Faron, Sacred Dragon of Farore (DEF: 1200)." Shaylene said. "Go."

"I pass." CJ said.

"I sacrifice my two dragons to summon myself… Shaylene, Sage of Life (ATK: 2750)." Shaylene said, stepping forward. "Next, I equip myself with Master Sword, for an extra power boost (ATK: 3650). Now, I'll dowse with the Master Sword, which will allow me to look at the number of cards on top of my deck equal to a dice roll… 3, so I can look at the top 3 cards, but I have to return them in the same order. Go."

"I activate A Gerudo Mother's Love, which lets me return 2 Gerudos from my graveyard to my hand, so I'll choose to return Koume to my hand and Twinrova to the Extra Deck." CJ said. "Go."

"Two cards face down." Shaylene said. "Go."

"I pass." CJ said.

"Same here." Shaylene said.

"I summon Dark Gerudo Spear Guard (ATK: 2300) and use her ability. By discarding a card, I can spear one card on your field and destroy it, so say goodbye to your Sacred Cloud Barrier! Now, I remove a counter from Ganondorf (SC: 1) (ATK: 5500) and attack Cursed Bokoblin!"

"Activate Protection of the Bird Guardians!" Shaylene said. "This negates your attack and lets me summon a level 4 or lower monster from my deck or hand… The Goddess's Harp (DEF: 1000)." Then, a golden harp appeared on the field.

"I'll attack you!" CJ said.

"Activate Divine Protection from Her Grace!" Shaylene said. "This destroys all your monsters!"

"Darn…" CJ mumbled. "Go."

"I tune myself with the Goddess's Harp to summon Sky Princess!" Shaylene said, as she grabbed the Harp. A golden light enveloped her and when it vanished, she wore a golden tiara and an elegant white gown. "Now, since the three dragons are in the grave, I can summon Levias, Great Spirit of the Skies (ATK: 4000)!" Then, a large flying whale-like creature flew out of the giant spherical cloud behind Skyloft.

"Happy Skyloftia, O Sage of Life and descendant of the Hero…" Levias said.

"Thank you." Shaylene said. "Now, I activate Song of the Hero!" Shaylene then began to play a song on the Harp, which Levias began to sing along to. The three dragons appeared and began to sing it as well, before Shaylene joined in. Shortly after, the dragons vanished. "Now, I can add an equip spell to my hand, which I'm going to activate right away…" Shaylene's hand then began to glow with the Triforce.

"She's done it… She's brought out one of her best cards…" CJ mumbled.

"I activate Power of the Gods – Triforce! This can only be played if Levias has been summoned and this card was brought to my hand by Song of the Hero!" Shaylene said. "This bestows its bearer with the ultimate power… an extra 1500 attack points! And since Levias was special summoned, my Sky Princess ability kicks in for an extra 300 (ATK: 5300)!"

_Not bad, kiddo… not bad at all…_ CJ thought.

"Levias, attack!" CJ stumbled back as Levias launched an energy wave at him (LP: 6000 – 4000). "Now, I'll deliver the final blow!" Shaylene raised her hand toward the heavens and launched an attack at CJ that sent him flying into the Light Tower (LP: 0).

"That was an impressive duel, Shay." CJ said. "I can't think of a more fitting duel for Skyloftia. You play nearly every card that embodies the Hero's journey to save Zelda. Well done."

"Thanks." Shaylene said.

Later that evening, CJ and Shaylene were gathered with the rest of the Sages and their friends around the table in Hyrule Castle's dining hall.

"Happy Syloftia, everyone." CJ said, raising his glass. "I'm glad to have you all here. I propose a toast… To good friends, good times, and peace and prosperity in our great kingdom of Hyrule." Everyone toasted and soon were enjoying good food and good friends…

A week later, everyone was gathered in Hyrule Castle again. But this time, they were gathered outside in the courtyard. It was around midnight, and they could see the stars in the night sky. It was the eve of Hyrulia, the start of the New Year in Hyrule. It was a day that symbolized the day upon which the Hero of Skyloft defeating the Demon King and discovered the surface world that one day become Hyrule.

"Happy Hyrulia, everyone." CJ said. "May the great goddesses who shaped our land bless us in the upcoming year." He then smiled at Shaylene. "And may they bring great blessings upon the Queen and our future Princess."


End file.
